


For everyone to see

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Hyungwon being beautiful, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Some lowkey exhibitionism, The How Long duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Our move at Jealousy. People liked it a lot, I checked twitter. I’m thinking of something similar.”





	For everyone to see

**Author's Note:**

> To get in the mood:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHjHsevAxi4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edfkeG8lBZs

Changkyun’s footsteps echo around the empty corridors as he walks from the one side of the building to the other and so far meeting only dark and quiet rooms. He knows Hoseok is somewhere at the upper floors working on the last details of his unit performance, even if it’s perfected already. He’s also sure the others back at the dorms have not gone to their beds yet.

He finished practicing his rap parts and some of the choreography a couple hours ago and then hanged out with Wooki at his studio until the latter had to go home and Changkyun felt lonely and hyper. Maybe it was the coffee or the energy drinks, maybe just the raw anticipation for the next day.

He sent a couple messages to their group chat, asking if anyone’s still out and Hyunwoo had answered that both Hoseok and Hyungwon were at the company building. They all have agreed to message the chat when they were about to go somewhere or return home. Minhyuk sometimes forgot, but they always found him sooner or later anyway.

He opts for finding Hyungwon, knowing Hoseok will be too tired and engrossed in his work to pay any attention to their maknae. In fact, he needs to drag them both back to the dorms to get some sleep for their big day. Their manager has informed them that the rehearsals will start around ten in the morning. Sure, they’ve pulled through much more with less sleep, but honestly, everything is prepared and perfect and there’s no reason for his hyungs to stress over every little thing they cannot even control.

The music slipping out of a door on his left distracts him from his thoughts as he walks closer to investigate and indeed, the English song is familiar. He opens the door slowly and How Long blasts at full volume from inside, Hyungwon dancing in front of the mirror covering up the wall.

Their eyes meet for a short moment and Hyungwon smirks as Changkyun shuts the door behind him and takes a seat at a stray chair at the other end of the room. He watches Hyungwon go through his one and a half minute routine again and again and somehow, he cannot get tired of it.

He takes in the elder’s appearance, similar to the one he’ll wear at the concert, but more plain. Black jeans and a white shirt, unbuttoned down to Hyungwon’s chest, revealing sharp collarbones that Changkyun would kill to have his lips on. He is wearing his prescription thick glasses too, and Changkyun loves it.

Changkyun always found Hyungwon handsome. Maybe more than most people. Maybe he had a sexuality crisis around their Rush era, and Hyungwon was just getting more and more appealing since then.

Changkyun kept everything to himself and maybe let out just a bit to Jooheon, who swore to not tell anyone anything on his cheek dimples. For a long time, Changkyun was afraid to admit to himself that there was a possibility he wasn’t straight. But lately, it was too hard to ignore it. Changkyun was too hard too, when he was getting in for a shower and Hyungwon randomly popped into his thoughts. It was that bad.

It was manageable when Changkyun was alone with his thoughts. But then Hyungwon caught on. Or Changkyun thinks he did. The soft pats turned to long and mildly inappropriate touching, cuddling resulted to blushing cheeks and there were times when Hyungwon stood too close, breath fanning Changkyun’s face but neither had the courage to take the next step. Also that one time when Hyungwon was showing him part of their new choreography and got hard and Changkyun had to ignore it, along with the fact that Hyungwon run to the bathroom when they finished.

Changkyun’s head is buzzing with (gay) thoughts with which he doesn’t know how to cope and the elegant ways Hyungwon’s body moves are no help at all. He can’t take his eyes off of the airy shirt and the tight jeans and Hyungwon’s mouth half open as he moves around.

In a brief moment of enlightenment, he listens to the small voice at the back of his head screaming how gay he is for the man in front of him. Then he shuts it down because they have their Seoul concert the next day and he can’t deal with his perplexed sexuality. Maybe after the concert, or at some park at Amsterdam sharing a blunt and half-joking about it or at some shady club at America, or preferably, never.

Changkyun’s crush on Chae Hyungwon is just like an erection. It will be painful, but if he ignores it for long enough it will go away.

The music stops and Changkyun has to forcibly lower his gaze before he straight out moans at the sight of Hyungwon’s chest heaving with deep breaths, sweat dripping on the floor and shirt slipping off his shoulder. This should be at least illegal or something but he’s at fault. Why did he even agreed when Hyungwon asked if he wants to do a special stage together? Hoseok or Hyunwoo would have taken him in if he asked kindly enough, but it turns out he’s kind of a masochist.

“Pass me the water?”

Changkyun looks at the direction of the voice, obviously being Hyungwon and takes a moment too long to register the question and fetch the bottle from the floor, rolling it to Hyungwon. To Hyungwon, who has the audacity to sprinkle half of the contents on himself before drinking the rest in a couple of big gulps, Adam’s apple throbbing, shirt now sticking on his upper body.

He finishes and throws the empty bottle to the bin, before he turns to Changkyun, a silent question on his lips.

“I finished with my stuff but didn’t want to go back, Hyunwoo messaged me you’re here.” Changkyun explains, feeling somehow trapped now that there is no music on and all of Hyungwon’s undivided attention is on him. “We should go back soon, it’s late” he says, swallowing his anxiety down.

“I was hoping to practice some more.” Hyungwon frowns a bit, bites his lip like he does every time he’s trying to think but his mind is messy. Changkyun knows all those small things by now. He gets up and walks close to Hyungwon, enough to see how bad the black circles around his droopy eyes are.

“Why? It’s perfect already. We’ll have enough time to practice our shared parts tomorrow hyung.” He reasons, fully knowing that thinking of practicing more always results to practicing more. They are all perfectionists like that.

Hyungwon shakes his head as if he’s trying to wordlessly pass a message to Changkyun, but then they are looking at each other again, with some kind of intensity that shouldn’t be there.

“Do you like my cover Kyunnie?” Hyungwon asks and Changkyun almost swallows his tongue, because like is not strong enough of a word. He loves everything about it, he thinks too much about it. About everything that is Hyungwon.

“Yeah, I like it a lot. It’s…it’s…” and at this point, Hyungwon is grinning and Changkyun knows he has started blushing. He gets it together, musters his perfect deep voice, the one that makes the monbebes screech his name and puts his serious expression on. “It’s hot.”

And Hyungwon makes a really small, almost inaudible “oh” sound.

And there’s more staring and Changkyun might combust if he’s not pinned on the wall in the next five seconds but apparently Hyungwon, who as the hyung manages to control himself somehow, talks.

“I’ve been thinking, about you. You and me.” He stutters a bit, it’s kinda cute. “Us. An actual shared stage. A dancing duet.” He waits for an answer and Changkyun feels the gears rotating in his mind, trying to articulate an answer.

“I’m no dancing match for you, hyung.” He decides to say, and it’s a matter of fact. He’s not a bad dancer of course, but nothing close to Hyungwon’s level.

“You’re way above average. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” Hyungwon unbuttons his shirt some more and those two last buttons are keeping Changkyun’s sanity intact and his hands to himself.

“About what?” Changkyun would look ridiculous dancing next to Hyungwon as a duet. He’s no match, neither for his dancing skills, nor for his visuals.

Hyungwon stands in front of him.

“Look” he says and does the first few moves of the choreography. “We could dance together or” he takes a deep breath looking at Changkyun with a half-smile “you could mirror some of my moves. Or do both. That wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Yeah but, the concert is tomorrow, there’s no way…” The shark song wasn’t the best possible choice, but their time was limited and it was fun and cute and the fans would like it. Everyone likes onesies.

“For the next parts of the tour” Hyungwon’s eyes are gleaming with excitement, the choreographer inside him wide awake and inspired and so, Changkyun opens his mouth and agrees, says that sure, they can try it once, it wouldn’t hurt, makes Hyungwon promise they’ll go home afterwards.

At first, it’s not that bad. Changkyun mostly copies Hyungwon’s moves and follows him around as they go through the dance slowly, almost identically to their usual practice. But Hyungwon adds stuff like “at that part we lean to each other” or “our hands briefly touch” and Changkyun knows it’s all for fancervice. Not because they want to. Not at all.

“Maybe we should do something more…daring” Hyungwon comments, and he’s too close, plump lips again between his teeth. If only Changkyun could cup his face and kiss him and then go back in time as if it never happened.

“Like…what?” Changkyun asks mindlessly before dozing off.

Hyungwon is thinking about the choreo and Changkyun about Hyungwon’s lips. Softly moving against his own, teeth being a little rough, Hyungwon’s large hands touching him everywhere. Fuck the sweatpants he’s wearing.

“Are you even listening? Are you too tired Kyunnie?” Hyungwon is right behind him and Changkyun shivers.

“No I..tell me, tell me what we do.” They are both looking at the mirror standing still, until Hyungwon lifts his hand, places it on Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Our move at Jealousy. People liked it a lot, I checked twitter. I’m thinking of something similar.”

The move where Hyungwon’s hand is sliding down Changkyun’s torso, the other one taking the life out of him. Quite literally. Changkyun doesn’t have much time to react when he feel a palm slowly moving to his chest and then even further down at his stomach, he freezes.

“I do that, but you move too, we both body roll” they lock eyes at the mirror, “on each other.”

And that little voice at the back of Changkyun’s mind wakes up again and screams “just make out already”. Changkyun is a fool for shutting it down every time, because there’s nothing in the world he wants more than this.

“Fine” is all his says, taking a step back, body falling flat on Hyungwon’s and it’s a little weird, but mostly pleasant. After all, they are used to the skinship, it’s nothing new, nothing sexual since they are idols. Or is it?

Hyungwon does his move again, he rolls his hips to a rhythm only he can hear and Changkyun, almost as if it’s natural follows the body behind his own and it’s beautiful, the way they move together, out of synchronization but still so in time and there’s electricity passing by all of Changkyun’s nerves.

He decides to become a little bold, rub himself back at Hyungwon’s groin, on his chest, throw his head back while Hyungwon’s hand is mapping his body and they are looking at the mirror again, it’s hot, sensual and slow and it feels like they are both trying to achieve something.

“Maybe I should touch here too” Hyungwon puts his palm on Changkyun’s thigh, too close yet too far from his groin and rubs a small circle before caressing towards his knee. Changkyun is getting hard, he can feel Hyungwon too, but they don’t stop, going through the same move, a little more fluidly every time.

At some point, Changkyun puts his hand on top of Hyungwon’s they move together and Hyungwon asks  why.

“The song is about someone cheating, you are that one and I’m trying to push you away because I know.” He’s not sure Hyungwon has paid enough attention to the lyrics.

Hyungwon’s smile falters, only for a short moment before he grabs Changkyun by the waist and pulls him on his chest, leans in to whisper in his ear.

“If I had you, I swear I would never turn to look at anybody else.” And his voice is so rough and his hands are just at the right places and Changkyun cannot hold himself back anymore.

He turns his head and kisses Hyungwon’s lips, at first unmoving but then the other man becomes responsive, hands roaming around Changkyun’s body and lips as perfect as the ones in his fantasies.

They kiss for what feels like hours, both too hungry and eager and noisy, but still it feels like it’s too soon when they break apart, only to take a breath, open mouthed and needy before they dive into each other again.

Hyungwon kisses down Changkyun’s throat, enjoys the deep soft moans he can get out of the younger, slides his jacket a little lower to nibble on his collarbones and Changkyun likes what he sees at the mirror.

His jacket half off, Hyungwon’s hand on his chest and his body moving, it’s lewd, it’s beautiful and he wants everybody to see.

“This, let’s prepare this for our next concerts.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
